bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63/Archiv 1
__TOC__ Joah, willkommen auf meiner Diskussion!!! Wirklich meine? Egal was auch immer ihr wollt, sollte es mit mir zu tun haben, schreibt es hierein oder ins Fanfiction. Jedenfalls ist es immer gut, eine volle Diskussion zu haben, eh? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (Beiträge) 12:21, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sperrung Also, wie es aussieht, habe ich beim sperren von "Axonmaster" dich mitgesperrt, weil du den selben PC benutzt wie er. Das kann aber irgendwie doch gar nicht sein? Oder war es Axonnmaster den ich dabei mitgesperrt habe? Nathanael1711talk 16:38, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wieso wurde Axonnmaster denn gesperrtMatoro 18:07, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das ist schon Monate her und es wurde nur ein Doppelgänger gesperrt, er hatte mehrere Accounts aber hier ist nur ein Account pro Person zugelassen und daher wurde alle seine Accounts außer einem gesperrt. Und bitte immer unten auf die Diskussion schreiben. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Brutaka Hallo, Könntest du bei dem Brutaka-Artikel bitte die tabelarsiche Form lassen, die fand ich übersichtlicher und leichter verständlich. Außerdem ist der Teil den du vor Trivia hinzugefügt hast fehlerhaft, bitte korriegiere diese. (Reale Welt & Maske und Waffen) --Clown fish 19:39, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gerade mal etwas auf deiner Diskussion geschrieben ;-) Zudem muss ich sagen, dass ich nur die Reihenfolge verändert habe, dh. den Trivia Text nicht selbst geschrieben habe. Auch Maske und Waffen ist immer ein kleiner Text, wie es bei den Fähigkeiten ist, weiß ich nicht. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 19:42, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] Klappt das so??? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (Beiträge) 16:18, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ah, kleine Ausbesserung... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (Beiträge) 16:20, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Auf welchen Teil von "Bionicle Legends" bezieht sich das mit der Doom Viper / Schicksaalsschlange? Ich würde gerne das richtig verlinken. --Jadekaiser 21:00, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe vor kurzem 9-11 gelesen, in dem 9. oder 10. stand, dass Chirox die Schlange erschaffen hat... ich habe nur Bionicle Legends hingeschrieben, weil ich nicht mehr genau wusste, welcher es war... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 21:06, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe deinen Quellenverweis direkt verlingt. Wenns dich stört nehme ich es wieder weg. --Jadekaiser 21:14, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Rollback Ich habe mir etwas über deine neue Funktion durchgelesen -- ein "rollback" wie du kann mit wenigen Klicks Bearbeitungen leichter rückgängig machen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:12, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, nun habe ich das kapiert - ich habe nun eine Funktion mehr, sie heißt "Zurücksetzen". So wird SOFORT die letzte Änderung rückgängig gemacht... perfekt gegen Vandalen! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 13:17, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) T.N.T Kannst du das Video AC/DC löschen, oder muss das ein Admin machen? (ich kanns nicht) --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 18:01, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schön, dass mal werf fragt ;-) Nein, ich kann es NOCH nicht, laut meinen Informationen werde ich aber in ein paar Wochen Admin, da Nath sich mehr zurückziehen möchte und sich mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren will als auf das Wiki. Aber ich leite das schnell weiter. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:12, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Weiterleitung duch lesen dieser Seite erfolgt. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:23, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) das Treffen ich hätte es gerne wöchentlich, und zwar am Wochenende (Mittags). Wie sieht's da bei euch aus? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:01, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Also ich versuchs auf jeden fall. Aber das Gabbly funktioniert bei mir nur manchmal, außerdem komm ich auch nicht mehr auf Toks übersetzungsblog :-( [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 10:03, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ähm... ich würde da lieber den Sonntag nehmen, weil ich von Freitag auf Samstag oft bei nem Freund schlafe. Da zocken wir immer bis um 5 Uhr nachts, da stehen wir erst um 12 auf, bis ich dann zuhause bin ist es wohl zu spät. Für mich wäre so okay... Sonntag 13:00 Uhr, vielleicht auch früher/später, ich richte mich bei der Uhrzeit nach euch. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 10:04, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sonntag 13:00 fänd ich super. Das liegt in meiner Onlinezeit. Dann brauchen wir nur noch Kailani. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:09, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja gut, dieses Thema wäre dann auch geklärt ich bin Sonntags 13.00 Uhr auch meistens da... center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 17:07, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Verwarnung Also in der Abstimmungs-Diskussion hast du gesagt: das müssen wir nicht machen, oder wollt ihr alle einfallslose Idioten sein. Unter dieser Aussage verstehe ich: Wenn die Abstimmung gewonnen wird sind alle, die dafür gestimmt haben einfallslose Idioten. Das ist also eine Indirekte Beleidigung. Bei solchen dingen sollte man sich nicht zu sehr reinsteigern, sonst kann ich dich auch sperren. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:35, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich die Ausformulierung verbessern? Ich meinte folgendes: Wenn wir den kompletten Stil, da wir ja auch die Idee vom BS01 geklaut haben, auch noch klauen würden, wären wir einfallslos. Und es trotzdem noch zu klauen, was kaum noch Sinn ergibt, dass nenne ich dumm. Ich vertret hier nur meine Meinung, schlau ist es nicht. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:40, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) aber wenn wir die Abstimmung gewinnen, dann haben wir es "nachgemacht" und dann sind wir alle Idioten, außer du und Nath. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:42, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das würde dann aber auch heißen, dass ich ich eine einfallslose Idiotin bin, weil ich einen Kampf-Artikel erstellt habe. center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 18:44, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) nö, ihr seid einfallslos, welcher Mensch sagt den nicht mal Idiot? Ich bin hier mit 12 einer der jüngsten... und ihr heult wegen son bissl umgangssprache rum? da geh ich lieber freiwillig. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:45, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi... Geh nicht. Ich regle das. Nath/--87.122.72.187 12:33, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Werbebanner Dankeschön, der kommt irgendwo ins Magazin rein :). Die Größe ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn ein Artikel irgendwo nur eine halbe Seite braucht oder eine neue Seite anfängt, ohne sie auszufüllen, kann ich ihn darunter- oder darübersetzen. Du kommst damit ins Impressum des Magazins. :D Nuhrii the Metruan 13:10, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hilf mir! ich sehe dich und dein profil und alles, aber wie in der Welt soll ich dich wo zu was hinzufügen? da ist nirgendwo n Button! --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:01, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gib mir einfach mal deine Nummer, es gibt verschiedene Typenvon ICQ, deshalb machen wirs sorum. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 12:03, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) (Nummer entfernt) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:04, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Chat Tja, das war's^^ --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:30, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habs gemerkt! XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 15:31, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ... du musst bei BS01 bearbeitungen machen sonst gibs dich sozusagen gar nicht. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:35, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich such grade nach Vorlagen, gibts da nicht sone Kategorie? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 15:39, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) HA! Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden! ;P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:48, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das hat aber lange gedauet! XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:49, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Zeit ist relativ... Für manche Leute ist ein Tag eine sehr kurze Zeit... Und auch manchen Planeten dauert ein Tag länger als ein Jahr... In dieser Hinsicht war ich sogar übermenschlich schnell. :P So, und jetzt heiße ich dich erstmal im Wiki-Nui willkommen! :P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:57, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gut, ich war auch mal übermenschlich schnell :P Danke, ich hoffe, dass ich viel im Wiki erreichen werde und auch viele Artikel überarbeiten kan :P [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:10, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Viel im Wiki-Nui erreichen? Vergiss es, jemand wie du wird hier bestenfalls zum Putzmann oder Türsteher! :P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:21, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin beides!!!! Aber du bist arbeitslos o_o XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:25, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die beiden Stellungsangebote abgelehnt, damit ich weiterhin Hartz IV kassieren kann. XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:52, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) aber ich streng kaum an und hab zwei bessere Jobs! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:55, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Und ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, z.B. an meiner HP zu arbeiten und für die Schule zu lernen, und nicht mal dafür hab ich Zeit, weil ich ständig Might and Magic spielen muss. Man muss eben Prioritäten setzen! XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:59, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Verdammt, jetzt will ich PS2 zocken XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 20:01, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Isch hätt da ma nä Fraje! Könntest du mir helfen, Vorlagen in einem anderen Wiki zu erstellen? Ich hab es selbst probiert - und sie gleich wieder gelöscht... PS: Das Wiki findest du unter de.titanquest.wikia.com -MagnaYakuza 13:27, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hm... ich hab mir mal einen Artikel angesehen, ich stelle fest, dass du komplett neue Vorlagen verwendest, mit denen ich mich nicht auskenne. Das hier oder das hier kannich dir gerne machen; aber neue Infoboxen kriege ich nicht hin. Du kannst mal bei Wikia nach der Tabellenhilfe gucken, was die Infoboxen angeht. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:33, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Die sind nicht neu, das sind diese "prettytable", die sehen doof aus neben dem was ihr hier habt... -MagnaYakuza 13:44, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) kannst du auch eine Charakter-Vorlage machen? müssen nicht sehr bunt sein... --MagnaYakuza 13:45, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) WENN du willst, könnte ich Nath sogar fragen, ob wir unseren Infoboxen-Typen verwenden können. Du hast sie ja eben gelobt... ^^ Anpassen kann ich sie dann. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:54, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke, währe echt nett! Und im ernst: PRETTYTABLE IST MÜLL - RIESENMÜLL... --MagnaYakuza 13:59, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wenn wir schon mal von Infoboxen reden, könnte man nicht eine für Fahrzeuge erstellen? Lesovikk520 14:01, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wäre praktisch - aber bisher hat doch die von den Waffen gereicht...? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 14:02, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wir verwenden Prettytables in unseren Organisations-Seiten. Sie sind nicht schlecht. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:37, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Als Charaktervorlagen schon (-: -MagnaYakuza 14:40, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Inaktiv Wo ... äh ... warst du in der letzten Zeit? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 19:49, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich... äh... war bei nem Freund und habe unerwartet dort gepennt XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 20:09, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich will dir ja nich zu nahe treten aber normalerweise wird in nem Wiki ausschliesslich Präsens verwendet! Fangli 17:00, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Als ich ins Wiki gekommen bin, war fast überall das Präteritum. Also verwendete ich es auch weiterhin; demnach wird es auch weiterhin verwendet. Das kommt immer auf die Art des Wikis an; bei einem Wiki, indem es nur Inhaltsangaben gibt - oder hauptsächlich - wird natürlich nur im Präsens geschrieben. Aber bei einer Zusammenfassung des Lebensverlauf verwendet man das Präteritum. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:03, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nja da soll sich erstmal mit dem verantwortlichen reden lassen! Es is nur so dass unmengen wikis auch lebensverläufe - also trotzdem inhaltliche (!) Sachen - und trotzdem im Präsens schreiben, da dies ja auch teil des Inhaltlichen Teiles des entsprechenden Artikels ist! Wie gesagt, ich kenne unmengen von Wikis, in denen trotzdem Präsens verwendet wird! Fangli 17:24, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß es absolut nicht, ich habe mich angepasst und finde auch, dass wir so weiter amchen sollten. Das sollte jedes Wiki selbst ausmachen dürfen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:27, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich persönlich finde, dass bei Biografien etc beides in Ordnung ist. Da der Tech schon in die "Ur-Version" der Leitlinien geschrieben, dass wir in der Vergangenheitsform schrieben sollen (Zitat: "Der Bionicle Teil wird immer in der Vergangenheit geschrieben und aus der In-Universe-Sicht, d.h. so, als ob alles real geschehen wäre."), haben wir das einfach beibehalten. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 17:40, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) AdM Hast du auch das miese Gefühl, das der AdM immer mehr von den Benutzern vergessen wird? Ich meine drei Leute, das ist ja fast niemand. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 11:37, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe dieses Gefühl nicht - es ist so. Aber das muss jeder Benutzer für sich entscheiden, es steht schon in der Seitennotiz und ich mache regelmäßig Benutzer darauf aufmerksam. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:49, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rollback Was ist ein Rollback?Matoro 11:54, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ein Rollback ist jemand, der Änderungen mit einem Klick zurücksetzen kann. Wir nehmen das hier auch als Vorstufe zum Admin, dami der Kreis der Community näher zusammen rückt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:55, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Spezies Glaubst du, dass es besser wäre, die Speziesvorlage nach bedarf zu färben? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 16:58, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich finde das unnötig. "Spezies" ist schon sehr neutral, da unter dieser Spezies jeder anders sein KÖNNTE, braucht man sich nicht für eine Mehrzahl zu entscheiden, wie man die Box färbt. Neutral bringt weder Vor- und Nachteil, das finde ich auch besser so. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:04, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmungswerbung Die Idee mit dem Link auf der Userpage ist gut, ich hab das auch mal gemacht. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 11:35, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Anderes Wegen anderen Benutzerseite: Vorox hat mich am Telefon darum gebeten. Er is in meiner klasse. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Beutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|'Der Held']] 13:46, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mal alles, bis auf die Infobox rückgängig gemacht. Wie gesagt:das war mit ihm abgesprochen.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Beutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|'Der Held']] 13:49, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Geht das in Ordnung?[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Beutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|'Der Held']] 13:53, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi: Warum bin ich gelöscht? Ich hab doch gesagt: Vorox hat mich darum gebeten und kann es bestätigen, dass er mich darum gebeten hat.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Beutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|'Der Held']] 14:25, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin wohl doch nicht gelöscht. Das war nur ein Fehler im Computer. Aber noch mal: Vorox kann es bestätigen.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Beutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|'Der Held']] 14:30, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Maxilos Was hast du denn bei Maxilos bearbeitet? Ich kann da nichts entdecken und außerdem hab ich doch ne Inusevorlage drangehängt. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:09, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe 7 (oder so) Leerzeilen gelöscht. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 08:14, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach so. Spielt Into the Darkness vor oder während bionicle legends 8? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:15, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Weiß ich gar nicht, ich habs nie gelesen. XD Ich würde mal grob schätzen, dass es vor BL8 spielt, da in BL8 der Maxilos zerstört wird. In ItD ist er die ganze Zeit heil... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 08:19, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Punkte Wo soll ich meine Punkte eintragen wenn ich welche habe?Matau 18:14, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ich mach das. Die neue Regelung gilt eh erst ab morgen. Gebt mir immer bescheid, wenn ihr Punkte verdient habt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:19, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi, ich hab die Na Vorlage bei Madu weg gemacht! Krig ich jez Punkte? Bioman 10:47, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du hast sie hingemacht und ohne Änderung wieder gelöscht. Soetwas gibt natürlich keine Punkte. Dafür musst du schon etwas überarbeiten. Nun habe ich den Artikel vervollständigt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:57, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Aba ich hab gerade Toa Nui ein bisschen überarbeitet! 5.1. Oder 5.2.! Krig ich Punkte? Bioman 11:16, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Natürlich nicht. Es gibt immer noch keine Quellen und NA ist such noch dort. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:25, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schaaaaaaaaade! Bioman 11:29, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab Maxilos bearbeitet. Ab dem Punkt mit Makuta im Maxiloskörper(ab Into the Darkness bis BL8). Krieg ich dafür Punkte? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:39, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nein, weil das keine wirkliche Überarbeitung war. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 08:46, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt BL2:Dark Desiny gemacht. Komplett. Gibt es dafür Punkte? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:22, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Füge noch die Vorlage für Bücher ein und den Epilog, muss ja einer da sein. Dann gibts welche. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:32, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zu BL2: Bei mir gibts keinen Epilog und die Vorlagen hab ich doch angefügt, oder etwa nicht? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:37, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also: Im Buch gibts keinen Epilog. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:42, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kein Epilog? Krass, gibts selten. Naja, ich hab dir die Vorlagen auf deiner Disku aufgelistet. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:49, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich müsste jetzt alles angefügt haben. Matoro Jup, das Cover besorge ich gleich.[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:17, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Scorpi ich hab den Text Phase Drache geschrieben. krieg ich jetzt Punkte?Matau 08:15, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hab Kikanalo Geschafen! Punkte?!Bioman 08:24, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @Matau: Nein, um es kurz zu sagen. @Toa-Nikolai: Mach bitte die Vorlage: Spezies rein, ein Bild, die Quellen listest du mit * auf. Außerdem zwischen den Absätzen nur eine Leerzeile und dann noch die Box weg. Dann geb ich dir die Punkte ;-) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:53, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @Matau: Für mich hat sich der Artikel Phase Drache eher nach einer Übersetzung durch Google angehört... Wahrscheinlich von einem anderen Bionicle-Wiki... Das ist verboten siehe Wiki-Nui:Leitlinien [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Hab den unterirdischen geschriebenMatau 18:41, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Was ist das denn für eine Satzstellung? Wo sind die Quellen? Wo sind Abschnitte? Wo sind Bilder? Wo ist die Dunkle Jäger Vorlage? Wo sind Kategorien? WAS IST DAS FÜR EIN ARTIKEL? Überarbeite den bitte noch einmal, wenn du Punkte willst. Nehm dir ein Beispiel an anderen dunklen Jägern! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:47, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann bei Kikanalo komischerweise die Bilder nicht Hochladen! Heuel! Bioman 18:58, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... dann mach ich es halt. Punkte trage ich noch ein. Arbeitet weiter so, ich bin zufrieden! ;-) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:00, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke! Bioman 05:53, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hab Unterirdischer verbessert Matau 08:17, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab den Artikel über Taipu geschrieben. Gibt das Punkte? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:45, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @Matau: Da ich noch vieles verbessert habe, gebe ich dir die halbe Punktzahl. Eigentlich darf ich dir keine geben. @Matoro: Bitte schau nochmal auf die Seite und vergleiche mit anderen Onu-Matoranern. Man darf nicht vergessen, dass Taipu mit Onepu der wichtigste Onu-Matoraner ist, der kein Toa wurde! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:36, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gerade bei Bündnis der Angst den doppelten Link zu Miserix beseitigt! Punkte! Bioman 18:55, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Seid nicht so geizig, natürlich muss ich sie euch geben, aber in einem Serial ist das eher unwichtig. Wenn schon, dann fragt höflich. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:57, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Sehr geehrter Herr Skorpi, könnten sie mir bitte Punkte für 5 weg gemachte Doppel Links bei Nuva Würfel geben? Bioman 19:46, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hör auf mit der Ironie, soll ich eine Vorlage anlegen, wie man fragt? Ich find das einfach nur unhöfflich wenn man kommt und sagt, dass man Links entfernt hat und dann sagt: "Punkte!?". Ich kontrolliere das mit dem Würfel. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:49, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Änderungen Was hast du bei Große Wesen und Kanoka-Disks bearbeitet? Ich seh da keinen Unterschied zu dem, was ich gemacht habe. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:08, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Große Wesen: Nacharbeit eingefügt. Kanoka Disks: Automatische Weiterleitung eingefügt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:09, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach so. Auf der Fanfiction: Wie läufts mit deiner Geschichte? Gut? Und: Falls du doch Hilfe brauchst: Ich bin immer gerne bereit, dir zu helfen. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:11, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Deine Geschichte ist bisher ganz ok! Für den Anfang aufjedenfall mehr als gut. Halte das Level! Und ich werde mich nun um ein paar Waffen Artikel kümmern... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:15, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Und deine Story (Liga von Metru Nui)? Ich finde sie bis jetzt auch sehr gut. Du solltest unbedingt das 2. Kapitel von Die Geschichte von Spherus Magna:Nach dem Großen Zerbrechen lesen. Der Meiste Teil ist zwar ne Abschiedsrede von Axonn, aber ich wollte auch mal was dramatisches haben. Hier klärt sich auch, warum du(Skorpi) die Olmak hast. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:38, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Punkte 2 Ich hab im Artikel Ihu (Berg) die Links (und Rechts :P) eingefügt. Krieg ich jetzt Punkte? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 10:53, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jup. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:55, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi: Ich mach bei dem Punktesystem nicht mehr mit. Ich bleib hier aktiv, aber ich schreib Artikel wenn ohne dafür Punkte zu kriegen. Ich hab nämlich noch mal nachgedacht und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass das eigentlich nur ein Konkurenzkampf werden kann, und von denen hab ich außerhalb des Wikis schon genug.Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:06, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Früher gab es hier Beschwerden wegen keinen Preisen, jetzt haben wir welche, findet man das als Konkurrenzkampf. Wir arbeiten hier am Wiki aus Lust und Laune - also kann das Ganze wohl schlecht ein Konkurrenzkampf sein. Ich werde dir weiterhin die Punkte geben. Jeder macht diese Sache für sich, dass andere sie lesen können. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:56, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Na gut. Dann schreib ich eben immer noch und krieg Punkte dafür. Ich meinte vorhin eigentlich nicht, dass ich keine Artikel mehr schreibe, sondern, dass ich es auch weitergemacht hätte, wenn ich keie Punkte bekäme. Nur so nebenbei: Ich hab im ToWFF das nächste Kapitel meiner Story geschrieben. Du wirst darin Hüter der Kanohi Magna, mit Dume(Nath), Avohkii(Toa-Nikolai) und mir. Gibt es Punkte, wenn ich etwas bei Haizahnklinge (Reale Welt) anfüge. (ich hab dazugeschrieben, dass die auch in Lesovikk und Hydraxon verkauft wurden, aber mit anderer Funktion, als bei Pridak). [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:02, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bitte verwechsel das nicht. Bei den Waffen wird nur hingeschrieben, wenn das Lego Teil auch so verwendet wird. Ichmuss die ganzen Realen Welten noch einmal durchkontrollieren. Das mach ich nun. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:14, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Tuyet, Schrift und Grammatikfehler behoben '--Toa Solana Tanma' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 17:09, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich sehe nur etwas bei ihrer Maske. Dafür gibt es keine Punkte. Les das hier. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:17, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Aiyetoro, vollständige bearbeitung '--Toa Solana Tanma' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 17:46, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schön, hab noch etwas äußerliche Sachen gemacht. Ich geb dir die Punkte. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:56, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kolhii bearbeitet und Quellen hinzugefügt '--Toa Solana Tanma' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 18:04, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Trotzdem noch ein NA. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:06, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wettbewerb Hi, du hast ja selbst gemerkt, dass der Wettbewerb nicht genügend Teilnehmer hat. Ich habe noch zwei potentielle Teilnehmer (die ihre Beiträge fertig haben, aber noch einsenden müssen), aber BZP ist wohl nicht populär genug bei den Deutschen. Meinst du, ihr könntet so schnell wie möglich (am besten heute noch) auf dem Wiki-Nui eine Seite einrichten, wo man Beiträge posten kann, und die Werbetrommel für den Kirbold-Wettbewerb rühren? Der Einsendeschluss ist nun der 10. Mai. Gestaltet die Seite einfach so, dass auf der Seite selbst die Regeln stehen (kopiert sie aus dem Magazin und linkt am besten auch noch zum Heft) und auf der Diskussionsseite können dann die Beiträge gepostet werden (denkt an die Form!). Vielen Dank schon mal im Voraus --Nuhrii the Metruan 07:42, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich mach mich gleich dran, die Seite einzurichten. Ich werde auch in der Seitennotiz Hinweise macen und auch einzelne Benutzer hinweisen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:17, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) 900. Artikel Ähm... Skorpi, ich will nicht zu aufdringlich wirken, aber... Vielleicht solltest du in den Neuigkeiten schreiben, dass heute der 900. Artikel von einem Unbekannten User erstellt wurde... Johanson 18:37, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke, dass du dran denkst, aber der Artikel stammt von mir und ich wollte es heute abed noch machen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:44, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ooh... Sorry, hab mich wohl verguckt ^^ Johanson 19:02, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich hab es in der Zwischenzeit gemacht XD ^^ [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:03, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Punkte 3 (XD) Ich habe bei Gafna Quellen hinzugefügt! Das Monster!!! 07:31, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du musst das nicht immmer bei Skorpi auf die Disku schreiben, er bemerkt das auch so (Ich hab auch wahnsinnig viele Punkte und bei mir hat er es gemerkt^^) [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Oh Sorry, Falschinfo scheinbar hab ich es bisher falsch gemacht *Schäm* XD [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] @Nikolai: Wofür Quellen, wenn noch nicht mal alles im Artikel steht? Bei soetwas wie Gafna kann ich das noch durchgehen lassen, da er nur in einem Spiel vorkommt. Aber sonst ist das unlogisch. @Makuta: Jup, bitte IMMER bei mir melden. Sonst ist das Glück, wenn ich einen die Punkte gebe xD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:42, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) 7 Punkte Ich bekomme 7 Punkte, weil ich eben den Artikel 2005 Spielset Werbung erstellt habe. Bitte eintragen! [[Benutzer:TahuNuva1997|'Tahu']] 14:45, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich war gerade dabei ;-) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:46, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe Glatorian Arena erstellt [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] ich trags ein... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:56, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) und bei Krika die Doppellinks entfernt.. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] okay. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:25, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Story im ToWFF Du hast also ein neues Hobby. Wenn ich im ToWFF mit meiner Story fertig bin, hast du dann Lust dazu, dass wir beide ne Story als Gemeinschaftsprojekt schreiben? Wenn ja, dann kontaktiere ich dich, wegen meiner Vorschläge, du gibst mir deine Vorschläge und dann machen wir daraus die beste Story, die es jemals gab (XD) Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:40, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal Punkte Ich hab Orkahm bearbeitet '--Toa Solana Tanma' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 12:49, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Noch mal Story Zu meiner letzten Frage (Story im ToWFF): Was hältst du davon? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:46, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss ablehnen, weil ich zurzeit mit diesem Wiki zeimlich viel zu tun hab. Ich bin einziger aktiver Admin, Preismanager und noch der aktivste hier. Und meine Story wird noch länger dauern, ich kann ja da auch nur alle paar Tage weiterschreiben.... nichts gegen dich, aber es klappt bei mir zeitlich nicht. Ich hab ja auch noch andere Interessen, die mir nochmal die Zeit nehmen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:50, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Frage ich hab kein icq. Auch kein wkw und ich Chartte nicht. Gib mir doch deine emailadresse dann geb ich dir meine. So Können wir uns auch absprechen. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:40, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wieso geben? Geh auf meine Benutzerseite im WN und les dir mal die Infobox durch :-) Ein Admin muss immer ereichbar sein XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:42, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Meine ist: tjp.scholz@web.de Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich zwar fast immer hier anwesend bin, aber nicht halb soviel schreibe, wie du. PS(nicht nur Post scriptum, sondern auch Kürzel meines namens): Was ist ein Rollback (ich las das in deinem Blog und Frage mich, was das ist)? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:55, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) schau hier. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:57, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich das Zeug zum Rollback? Was meinst du? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:27, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ein Rollback sollte schon mal bewiesen haben, dass er Artikel überarbeiten und erstellen kann. Du hast nur einen Buch Artikel. Ein Rollback muss sich mit dem Wikia Code auskennen, kann ich grad nicht so nachprüfen. Ein Rollback sollte anwesend sein , bist du. Es ist noch etwas zu früh, aber Luzi und Toby waren am Anfang auch nicht viel besser. Ich war hier am Anfang nicht XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:31, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) In deinem Blog Das war ironisch gemeint, sorry. ;-) Ach ja: Willste dir nich mal ne neue Disku anlegen? [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 16:55, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nö. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:00, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ey ich wollt nur sagen das ich Matoro erlaubt habe meine Seite zu machen"!!!! Vorox der Gladiator 13:58, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *Tief Ausatmen* Danke, Vorox Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:01, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich=Zurück Ich bin zurück aus Bayern, wo ich mich auf einem Bauernhof ohne Internet und Handyempfang durchschlagen musste. Jetzt bin ich zurück in Deutschland^^ ...Könntest du mir sagen, was alles in der letzten Woche los war? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:32, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Punkte ich habe den Piruk Artikel überarbeitet, dort einen Doppelten Link entfernt und ich bekomme noch Punkte für die 2009 Story, oder??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 16:29, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Punkte für 09 trag ich gleich ein. #Piruk? *hust* Inhaltlich okay, doch die Bilder... die Reale Welt und Absätze fehlen... wenn du das ergänzt, kann ich dir Punkte geben. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:35, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich vergaß dir zu sagen, dass du hier im Wiki ein echter Freund für mich bist. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 19:19, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Es ist schön, wenn man soetwas nach diesem Akt lesen kann... danke. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:26, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich hier über den Streit rede, dann kann Mata mich nicht sperren, oder? Und:Gern geschehen, Skorpi. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 19:28, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Doch, da es Beweise im internet gibt und sie darauf bezogen sind. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:32, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Achso. Übrigens:Wie wärs, wenn wir uns in Sachen Artikel im Wiki (hier) per e-Mail absprechen? Meine Adresse hast du ja. Dann können wir wegen Artikeln rücksprache halten. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 19:36, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) D-Seite im ToWFF Wiedo kann man deine D-Seite da nicht mehr bearbeiten? Machst du ne neue? Ich wollte dich nämlich was fragen: Mata hat geschrieben, dass du auf Tanma und anderen Benutzern rumgehackt hast, und nicht er. Stimmt das? (Ich will es nur von dir wissen, weil es dich betrifft. Ich glaub immer noch dir.). Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:40, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ...Tanma sagt selbst, dass Mata andere Benutzer beleidigt. Langsam wirds lächerlich. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:43, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Und deine D-Seite? Warum kann ich die nicht mehr bearbeiten? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:56, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mata hat mich gesperrt. Und die Disku auch... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:58, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Aber du wirst doch Admin, wenn die Abstimmung so endet, dass mehr für einen neuen Administrator stimmen. Oder? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:04, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ja. Jetzt versucht er Bima noch zu erpressen (lol). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:09, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie meinst du das? Skorpi du bist doch doch wieder frei. Hat Bima gerade gesagt. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:11, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Er meinte, wenn Bima die Abstimmung nicht stoppt, geht er. Das ist Erpressung. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:15, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) WTF? Gibt es schon wieder Streit? Und diesmal zwischen TMN und Bima? o.O -- Toa-Nuva / 77.47.95.7 13:18, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi: Freu dich erstmal, dass du wieder frei bist. Toa Nuva: Es war ein großer Streit. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:20, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) TN: Ja. Nun ist aber Bima eher auf meiner Seite. Ich habe ihn kritisiert als Admin, er konnte es wohl nicht vertragen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:25, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ich bin auf keiner Seite, die einzige seite auf der ich mich befinde ist gegenüber von meinem PC. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 13:29, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt musst ich lachen. Bima: Danke wegen des Tips zu BZP. Skorpi: Wirst du nun auch wieder im ToWFF aktiv, wo du wieder entsperrt bist? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:29, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal Punkte Ich habe den Dalu Artikel überarbeitet. Auserdem hab ich Raanu aktualisiert. Auch wenn da keine NA Vorlage drauf war, würde ich es als überarbeitung zählen, schließlich standen da vorher nur die Sachen aus MLN. P.S. Nervt es dich wegen den Punkten nicht total an??? Also ich war von Anfang an dagegen. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 13:58, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde sie mir später anschauen, muss nun weg. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:05, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nur ums mal zu sagen: Ich werde dich nicht mit den Punkten "nerven", da mir die Punkte und Preise total egal sind. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich war mal wieder fleißig und habe die Artikel Gelu und Branar erstellt. Auserdem habe ich Kirbold über arbeitet. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 19:57, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @Lesovikk: Wäre schon besser, wenn wir - Nath und ich - die Punkteliste zur Orientierung wegen den Rollbacks nehmen könnten. @Luzi: Gefällt mir, wie du in den letzten Tagen arbeitest; da ich zurzeit inaktiv bin. Ich trag dir die Punkte ein. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 21:17, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke fürs Lob, hier meine Nächsten Punkte: * Bei Rahi habe ich mal alle Namen übersetzt und richtig ein geordnet. * Tarduk habe ich überarbeitet. * Metus habe ich überarbeitet. * Crotesius‎ habe ich überarbeitet. So, dass war´s, vorerst.... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 10:40, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich siehe nach und trage ein. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:46, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wegen dir selbst Bist du wieder in Ordnung? Ich meine: Hast du dein Selbstvertrauen zurück? Ich dachte mir: Du hast lange nichts von Skorpi gehört und hab deswegen jetzt mal gefragt. Wäre schön, wenn du mir ne Antwort gibst. Ich wiederhole noch mal mein Angebot: Ich bin gerne bereit dir zu helfen, wo ich dir helfen kann. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:47, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich lehne keine Hilfe ab, man kann mir aber nciht helfen. Und es hat sich immer noch nichts geändert... das geht schon seit über 3 Monaten so. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:46, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hör mal, Skorpi: Das beste ist, wenn man sich *Den Problemen stellt und versucht, sie zu lösen oder *Sich beschäftigt und dabei versucht, das ganze zu vergessen. Manchmal kommt man dann zu einer Lösung. Versuch ma l,eine der beiden Möglichkeiten zu nutzen. Das hilft. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:55, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich bin schon ewig mit Variante 1 beschäftigt. Vergessen werde ich es nie können. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:57, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, dass dir etwas Arbeit(Story) trotzdem ganz gut tun würde. Das heißt nicht " nimm Variante 2", sondern einfach:"Wenn der Mensch Kummer hat, dann tut ihm etwas Arbeit gut." Du könntest mit deiner Familie auch eine Maiwanderung machen. Hier in Koblenz ist gutes Wetter und wir werden bald auf dem Mittelrheinweg oder wie der heißt etwas Fahrrad fahren. Oder sieh dir Star Trek an. Das kommt gleich. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:03, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein, Arbeit kommt nicht gut - da kommt nur schlechte Laune auf die Artikel. Eine Wanderung? Da würde meine Familie merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt, da ich nicht son Typ bin. Außerdem bin ich der einzige, der unter 18 ist in meine Familie. Das kommt doof. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:06, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und Star Trek? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:13, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Haben wir nicht, mag ich auch nicht. Aber ich guck schon regelmäßig Fußball, spiele Fußball, höre Musik und mach Mist im Internet wie Hacking und so, damit ich abgelenkt bin. Es bringt trotzdem nichts. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:16, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dann Spiel Fußball. Das wird dann wohl helfen. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:21, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Punkte? Hab bei Große Wesen einen Link angefügt. Gibt es dafür Punkte. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:13, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein, da der Artikel immernoch ein NA besitzt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:17, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Musik Was hörst du denn für Musik? Und: Magst du STAR WARS? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 19:32, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich höre Linkin Park und mag Star Wars. Wieso fragst du? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:35, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Weil ich STAR WARS auch mag. Bei Jedipedia bin ich Yoda20. Ich höre Beatles, U2, Bioniclesongs, Udo Lindenberg, Jimmy Hendrix und Deep Purple. Ich hab alle Star Wars Filme xmal gesehen. Episode 3 ist meiner Meinung nach der Beste Film. Wenn ich nicht Bionicle sammle, dann Star Wars. Da kommen riesige Sammlungen bei raus. Wie sieht's in den Bereichen bei dir aus? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 20:21, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Naja, ich mag Star Wars, bin aber kein großer Fan. Ich habe auch alle Filme gesehen und finde auch den dritten am besten. Mein Lieblingslied findet man auf meiner TOWFF Seite. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 20:28, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass wir hier im Wiki richtig gute Freunde geworden sind. Das find ich toll. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 20:33, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Jup, schade dass du kein ICQ oder MSN hast. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 20:34, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was ist MSN? Und: Ich bin kein "Chatter". Ich bin da wohl etwas spießig, aber da bin ich recht froh drum. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 20:38, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) MSN ist auch ein Chatprogrmm. In meiner Gegend schneidet es besser ab als ICQ... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 20:40, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aso. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir, wie letzt gesprochen, sone emailbrieffreundschaft halten? Das wäre lustig. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 20:46, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Jo, mach du den Anfang, ich gehe gleich vorerst vom PC weg, wäre erst gegen 12 wieder da... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 20:47, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab noch ne 2. Mailadresse: tjp.scholz@yahoo.de von da aus wred ich gleich senden. (wenn es geht) Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 20:51, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mail Hast du meine beiden Mails gelesen? Ich bei meinem @yahoo.de Account noch keine Antwort. Oder ist die an meinen @web.de Account gegangen? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 04:54, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Admin Toa-Nikolai will mich im Monsterwiki zum Admin machen. Wie geht das? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:24, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Frag das Nath, ich bin kein Bürokrat. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:03, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab die Fanfiction Monster gegründet. Mach bitte auch mit. Dann hab ich noch ein Mitglied. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 18:11, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zur Beförderung: ich weiß jetzt wie es geht. Mach doch auch mit.T-N ist jetzt Rollback. Gib mir bitte bescheid, ob du mitmachst oder nicht. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 22:19, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) T-N2 XD! Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 08:08, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich kriege hier ja nicht mal mehr etwas auf die Reihe. Außerdem ist das kein Thema für mich. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:13, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Punkte OK, ich meld mich doch XD: Ich hab Nui-Jaga komplett überarbeitet, bei Nui-Jaga Kategorien hinzugefügt, bei Nui-Jaga Quellen hinzugefügt, und bei Berix Katerogien hinzugefügt. Zufrieden? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich benutzt ziemlich oft das Wort "hinzugefügt" XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] XD. Ich trage nun die Punkte für die Quellen ein, den Rest habe ich bereits. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 11:46, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nur mal ne Frage: Wie viel Punkte hat mir die Überarbeutung (Ohne Quellen und Kategorien) von Nui-Jaga eingebracht? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] 5 Punkte, das war eine mittlere Überarbeitung. 1 Punkt für Berix, 3 für Nui-Jaga Quellen. Und ich gebe dir für die Kategorie bei Nui-Jaga keinen Punkt, weil das ein Teil der Überarbeitung ist. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 11:49, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Achso. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Hab bei Bohrok-Kal Quellen und Katerogien hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] OK. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:13, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dasselbe bei Mount Ihu. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Und bei Kolhii-Schläger Quellen und Katerogien hinzugefügt. Achja: Du solltest wirklich eine neue Diskussion anlegen. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] #Ihu trag ich ein. #Kolhii-Schläger wurde zu einer Weiterleitung, da es den Artikel schon gab. #Bei ca. 50 Themen mach ich das. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:24, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und die Bohrok-Kal? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Hab ich schon lange. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:32, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hab Katerogien bei Maganzin 1: Ankunft der Toa hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Hab bei Hand von Artakha Quellen hinzugefügt, und bei Matatu Quellen und Katerogien hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Schon eingetragen ;-) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:15, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und bei Kiina Katerogien hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Diese Kategorien beinhalteten die Vorlagen bereits, so waren sie schon da. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:24, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) OK. Und ich hab bei Glatorianer Katerogien und ein paar richtige Quellen eingefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Auch hier waren die Kategorien schon vorhanden. Und die Quellen habe ich eingetragen in die Punkteliste. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:31, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie viel Punkte hab ich insgesamt? 51 oder mehr? Mir kommt es so vor als würden da ein paar Punkte fehlen. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Es sind 51. Früher hast du ja nichts gesagt und ich trage auch nicht alles ein. Daran liegts wohl. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:37, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kirbold Hast du schon meine Vision von Kirbold gesehen? [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der']] [[Benutzer Blog :Hero Gresh|'Glatorian']] Ja, ich werde sie bald einsenden. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:53, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Schon wieder Punkte Ich habe im Skrall-Artikel den Abschnitt Soldaten-Skrall ergänzt. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 13:33, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sehr gut. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:35, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ach ja, hab ich ganz vergessenen: Ich hab bei Kiina, Strakk und Tarix (jedenfalls glaube ich, das die es waren) ein paar grammatische Kleinigkeiten verbessert. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 13:39, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Phase Drache Quellen hinzugefügt. Und was für Übersetzungen wurden den auf der Seite verwendet? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Hab bei Photok ebenfalls Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Bei Südlicher Kontinent auch. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich habe soeben den Artikel Vakuum erstellt, komplett überarbeitet, und noch Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Hab beim Artikel Schatten eine Infobox hinzuhgefüt und etwas überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Und bei Ta-Koro Quellen und Kategorien hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Und beim Artikel Fehlende Zeit Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Schon notiert. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:12, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bei Metru Nui hab ich ebenfalls Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] jup. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:30, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und bei Eisen Quellen, Katerogien hinzugefügt, eine Infobox reingestellt und bearbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Kurz: Überarbeitung. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:45, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bei Xia Quellen hinzugefügt und Infobox reingestellt (also kleine Überarbeitung). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] eine Überarbeitung ist es erst, wenn der NA-Kasten weg ist... ich trag die Punkte für die Quellen ein. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:58, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zakaz etwas überarbeitet (Infobox eingefügt). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Gut. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:04, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dasselbe bei Artidax und der Insel Visorak. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] jup, ich bin morgen erst ziemlich später hier, also nicht wundern. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:17, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und bei Elektrizität Quellen und Katerogien hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich habe den Artikel Säure erstellt, Quellen und Katerogien hinzugefügt, und beim Artikel Elementarkräfte Quellen hinzugefügt und ein paar grammatikalische Fehler verbessert. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich habe Tahtorak komplett überarbeitet.und Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Elektrizität überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Tahnok Va komplett überarbeitet, Quellen hinzugefügt, und bei Ko-Wahi Quellen und Katerogien hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Bei Ko-Metru Quellen, Katerogien und Infobox eingefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Irnakk komplett überarbeitet, und Katerogien hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich hab bei Burnak quellen und bei Ga-Koro Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich hab Keras erstellt, komplett überarbeitet, und Quellen und Katerogien hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Hab Mata Nui Kuh erstellt, Quellen und Katerogien hinzugefügt und überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Fusa erstellt, überarbeitet, Quellen und Katerogien hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Noch mal WIki Wenn du doch noch in mein Wiki kommen möchtest, dann schreib mir da bite was auf meine D-Seite. Link (nochmal): de.costummonster.wikia.com Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 16:41, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Luzi41: punkte So, das habe ich heute getan: * Langreißzahn geschrieben * Kristall-Kletterer geschrieben * Kristall Serpen geschrieben * Eis Fledermaus geschrieben * Klippenkreischer geschrieben * Story 2007: Kampf unter den Wellen überarbeitet * 3 doppelte Links auf Beginn des Universums entfernt [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 18:58, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe Lohrak und Höhlen Fisch geschrieben (Lohrak würde ich als mittleren Artikel zählen) und auserdem habe ich bei den 5 oben genannten Rahi und bei den beiden von gerade noch die Kategorie Rahi hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 14:32, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe Feuerfliege erstellt, überarbeitet, und Quellen und Katerogien hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']]